Old Best Friend or New
by MusicPlayer921
Summary: Spring Formal is coming up and Jack doesn't know who to ask.Kim wants to ask Jack.Jack thinks he might ask Kim,but isn't sure.He doesn't even know if he likes her that way.But an old friend comes back and twistes things up.This is my first fanfic,so please be nice.Please no flames!R&R Characters might be OOC.JackXYou'll have to read to find out! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Questions

**Chapter 1: Questions**

**Jack POV**

It was a typical day at the dojo, and the spring formal was coming up. I was up all night last night thinking about who I should ask to the dance. Maybe I should ask Grace, or maybe Jane, or… Kim? Kim. She's my best friend, well aside form Jenny; Jenny, she was my best friend when we were little, until I moved away and came to Seaford, but we still kept in touch a little. We both trained with my grandfather when we were little.

Anyway back to Kim. I wonder is she likes me? I wonder if she would say yes or just reject me. Do I even like her that way? I'm not sure if I even like her that way.

Oh here comes Kim now.

**Kim POV**

"Hey Jack, do you want to got to spring formal with me?" I said to myself in the girl's locker room. Ugh! This is so frustrating! Why can't I just go up to him and ask him?! What if he says no? But what is he says yes? Ugh! Why can't I just make up my mind?! I took a deep breath and said, "Okay Kim you're going to ask him. Once you go out there you are going to go out there and ask him." One more deep breath. Okay here it goes.

My hand was shaking as I opened the door. After I finally opened it I spotted back I spotted Jack warming up with Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. I took another deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey Jack." "Oh. Hey Kim," he said smiling at me. That smile. It makes me want to melt. "Um can I ask you something," I asked him. "Um sure go ahead. Ask away." I took one more deep breath. "Um…. well… I…" before I could finish something came crashing through the dojo wall.

**A/n - Well this is it. The first chapter. I know this is short but this my first fanfic, so please be nice. And I kind of wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please no flames. Any flames will be ignored. Please follow, favorite, and review! And characters might be OOC because I don't have DisneyXD, so I can't watch the show, but I do watch it on my iPod sometimes. But I still love the show. ;D**

**-Percy Jackson Fan 29**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends Come Back

Chapter 2: Old Friends Come Back

Jack POV

Kim was about to ask me something when something came crashing through the wall! (A/N I know that's how Jack came in but it's for a reason that's coming up now) It wasn't a something, it was a someone! I looked to see who it was, but three other guys jumped through the wall, I couldn't see who it was, but I could tell it was a girl. The girl jumped up and got into fighting position. They all came at her at the same time; I was going to jump in and help, but she jumped and did a perfect dragon kick and took them down! I just stood there staring at her, and it wasn't just any girl. No. This girl was special because I only know four people who can do a perfect dragon kick, and it was my grandfather, Bobby Wasabi, me, and….. Jenny! It was Jenny! Before I could go and talk to her, two security guards came running through the dojo. They were out of breath, poring buckets of sweat, they looked like they just ran a marathon. As soon as they saw the three guys knocked out on the floor they stared at Jenny astonished. "How did you do that," asked one officer. "It was easy. I just tired them out and took them down. I don't even know how I got here. Oh I found this on one of them," she pulled put a small stack of money and gave it to them. "Thank you girl." "Any time." With that they took the guys out of the dojo, put them in the back of their police car, and drove off. She turned around, saw the mess she made, and said, "Oh. Um. Sorry for the damage….." she trailed off. As soon as she saw me she said, "Jack?!" I just stood there trying to find the right words to say, and then I finally said, "Jenny?! Is that really you?!" "Yeah it's me!" she said running up to me and giving me a hug. "When did you get to Seaford?" "Just today actually," she said letting go. "Um Jack? Who's this," Kim asked me. "Oh! Kim, this is my best friend Jenny Castor from when we were little kids and we've know each other since forever. And Jenny this is my other best friend Kim Crawford. And that's Jerry, Milton, and Eddie." "It's nice to meet you Kim. Jerry. Eddie. And Milton" "Nice to meet you too Jenny," they said shaking her hand. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" said Rudy walking out of his office. "Um well –" I started, but go cut off by Jerry who said, " This chick was running from some guys, burst through the walls, and took them down with a dragon kick! It was SWEET!" "Yeah it was awesome," said Eddie. "Totally cool," said Milton. "Well who is thi- wait a minute, she did a dragon kick?!" "Yeah like I said it was SWEET," said Jerry. "Rudy this is my old best friend Jenny Castro, we used to train with my grandfather when we were little, Jenny this is our sensei, Rudy," I said. "Nice to meet you Jenny." "Nice to meet you too Rudy." "Hey you should stay for a lesson, Jenny," I said to her. "I would love that!" "Yeah can she Rudy?" "Sure, why not," said Rudy. And with that we all got to work.

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 I hope you like it. I might not be able to update on Thursday because I have a volleyball game, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. And thank you to LiveYourPassions for being the first to add my story to her/his Story Alert subscription, virtual cookie for you (::). A virtual cookie for lovesicksap for putting me on her/his Favorite Author's list and adding my story to her/his Favorite Story list so you get two cookies (::). A virtual cookie for Rocky Pond for being the first review on my story (::). Thank you to all who followed my story here is a virtual cookie for everyone! (::). I'll update tomorrow if I have time because I have volleyball practice and guitar lessons tomorrow; I barely had enough time today because I had volleyball practice today and piano lessons. But I'm okay. I was also kind of sad that I only got 1 review . ;D**

**-Percy Jackson Fan 29**


	3. Chapter 3: Practice

Chapter 3

Kim POV

(During Practice)

It was time to spar. "Okay," said Rudy. "Milton you're with Jerry, Kim you're with…." Please be Jack, please be Jack I was saying in my head. "Kim you're with Jenny, and Jack you're with Eddie." "Great," I said. Once we were lined up we got to work. Jenny was good at sparing, but it seemed like she was going easy on me; like she didn't want to hurt me. After a few minutes of sparing with Jenny, Rudy said to take five. I walked up to Jenny and said, "You're a really good sparer, Jenny." "Thanks Kim, you too." "So how did you and Jack meet," I asked her. "Well our parents have been best friends since kindergarten and they both work together now." "Cool," I said. "Okay guys let's get back to work," said Rudy. "But this time I want Eddie with Jerry, Milton with Kim, and Jack with Jenny. "This'll be fun," I heard Jenny say.

Jack POV

I was happy that I got paired up with Jenny, sparing with Eddie was a little boring. She was right; this was going to be fun. We haven't sparred in years. I'm excited to see her new moves and skills. I have to admit that I did have a crush on her since we were little, but she never seemed interested. I always thought she saw me as a brother. I wonder if she feels the same.

Jenny POV (sorry for the quick change)

I was really happy that I got paired up with Jack. I have actually had a secret crush on him since we were little. I wonder if he felt the same way. I wonder how good he's gotten over the years.

Once we were lined up we got started. We started off fighting slow then we got into more advanced moves like flips. We both tried to take each other down, but we took each other down at the same time. We both go up laughing. "Looks like we haven't changed much," said Jack laughing. "Yup, we always took each other down at the same time," I responded laughing along with him. After we stopped laughing we noticed everyone was looking at us. "What," I asked them. "It's just that, no one has ever been able to take Jack down," said Milton said. "Well I have taken Jack down many times before," I said. "It's true, she has, but I have taken you down a few times before too" said Jack. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. "Alright guys let's get back to work," said Rudy. So we got back to work. Once practice was done we all went to the locker rooms to change. "You did really well today, Jenny," Kim said to me while we were changing. "Thanks you too." "So are you thinking about joining us permanently?" "Maybe." "Cool." When we were done changing we walked out together. "So Jenny, where's your house," Jack asked me. "Well, actually, we're your new neighbors." "Really? That's awesome! We can have all nighters and late-night movie nights again. " "Don't forget videogame nights," I reminded him. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about our videogame nights." I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Hey, did you bring your skateboard," Jack asked me. "It's with my other stuff." "Awwwwww. I was wondering if you wanted to ride home together." "Well I have guitar and piano lessons today and we still have to unpack all the boxes, so I guess you could come over and help with the boxes." "Alright I'll come over later. Wait you still take guitar and piano?" "Yeah, I love music; well I love a lot of things." "Didn't you used to take dance lessons too?" "Yeah, but after a few years I stopped because I didn't need to take lessons and I didn't have enough time." "Oh yeah, I am like forgetting everything." "Yes, yes you are. Well I should get going, see you later, Jack." "See you Jenny. And don't forget we have school tomorrow." "Oh I almost forgot. Want to ride our skateboards together tomorrow?" "Sure." And with that I went to my guitar lessons.

**A/N- Well here's chapter 3. I think this one's longer than the others. Sorry for you who think that this story is going a little bit fast, but I kind of like to just get to the point unless I have a really good idea. Sorry, but that's the way I write. Also I didn't have much time to edit because of homework and volleyball and guitar and piano. We lost out game on Thursday, but it wasn't fair because we went against an eighth grade team and we are the seventh grade team. So it really wasn't fair. I might not have enough time to update tomorrow because we are going to a volleyball tournament. And to all the Percy Jackson Fans out there The Mark of Athena came out! I already started reading it. It is AWESOME! I am totally obsessed with Percy Jackson. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**-Percy Jackson Fan 29**


	4. Chapter 4: Game Night

Chapter 4

Jenny POV

I finally got home after all my lessons. I still had to get done packing, but I planned to put off until tomorrow after school.

When I got home it was 5:00 and my mom and dad were still unpacking some things. "Hey mom, hey dad," I said. "Hey sweetie. Did you have a nice day," my mom asked me. "Yeah I had a great day, had a great guitar and piano lesson. And dad, I saw Jack today at the mall, in a dojo called Bobbi Wasabi." "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Jack's dad said that Jack took karate there. Sorry sweetie," my dad said. "It's cool." "What do you want for dinner," my mom asked. "Whatever we have is fine." "Alright sweetie, I'll call you down when dinner is ready and please, finish in packing your stuff." "Alright, fine, mom. Love you." "Love you too."

I didn't have that many things to unpack. So I finished in a few minutes. When I was done I checked my phone and saw that Jack sent me a text:

_Hey Jenny, wanna come over later? Maybe have a video game night._

_Sure. I'll be there after dinner_. I texted back.

_Cool._ He texted back.

After that my mom called me down for dinner. After I finished I went over to Jack's.

I knocked on the door and Jack's mom answered the door. "Hello can I help yo- Jenny? Is that really you? Come in come in," she said to me. "Yes it's me Mrs. Anderson," I said coming in. "Um is Jack here," I asked her. "Oh, hold on. Jack," she called. "Come down here please." "Coming," I heard him say. "Oh hey Jenny," he said coming down the stairs when he saw me. "Hey Jack," I said to him. "Well, I'll be in the study if you need me," Mrs. Anderson told us. "Alright mom," Jack said. "So let's get to those video games," I said. "Sure, come on they're in my room," he said. After about an hour of playing video games my eyes were getting tired. "I guess I should get home now," I was to Jack. "Alright see you tomorrow Jenny. Oh and I forgot to ask. What school are you going to?" "Seaford High, same as you." "Oh cool." "Well, see you tomorrow, Jack." And with that I left.

**PLEASE READ A/N- Well here's chapter 4. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot of homework and I the quarter ended so I had to study for some tests, but it paid off because I got principals honor role! And also I've had a little bit of writers block. I have a question to ask you guys: Can we put lyrics in our stories? Because I was reading some stories that were updated and they put lyrics in their stories, but the guidelines said that you weren't allowed to do that anymore, but some people still do. Please help me with this confusion. Whoever answers gets a virtual cookie. **

**-Percy Jackson Fan 29**


	5. Chapter 5: School and Dragons Part I

Chapter 5: School and Dragons

A/N: I just realized that I never put a disclaimer before, on my chapters. So here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any song I use in my chapters.

Jack POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock at 7:30. School starts at 8:00 and it was about 10 minutes away by skateboard.

I got out of bed, showered, changed, and went down stairs for breakfast. "Morning Jack," my mom said to me. "Morning mom, morning dad. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," my dad said taking a sip of coffee.

"Thanks mom," I said.

She knows I love pancakes. When I finished I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. When I was done with that I grabbed my skateboard and headed over to Jenny's house.

Jenny POV

I woke up at 7:30 to the sound of my alarm clock. I got out of bed, took a shower, changed, and went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning mom, morning dad."

"Morning sweetie," my mom said.

I sat down and ate my breakfast. When I finished I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs to wait for Jack when the doorbell rang. I answer the door and there was Jack with his skateboard.

"Hey Jack," I said to him.

"Hey Jenny ready to go?"

"Yeah come on in and let me get my stuff. You can come on in," I said gesturing to the inside of my house.

"Jenny. Who's at the door? Oh hi Jack," my mom said walking out of the kitchen followed by my dad.

"Hi Mrs. Castro, Mr. Castro."

"Hello Jack," my dad said to him.

"Well, I'll just get my things," I said going up stairs to my room grabbing my backpack and skateboard. When I came down I saw Jack standing by the door using his phone. When he saw me he said, "Ready to go?"

"Yup let's go," I said opening the door.

"Bye mom, bye dad," I said walking out the door.

"Bye sweetie, have a good day," my mom said from the kitchen.

We rode in comfortable silence until Jack said," I'll race your to school."

"On it's on," I said starting to speed up.

"Have fun losing," Jack said playfully.

"Oh you're going to be sorry you said that," I said to him taking the lead.

I beat him by a few seconds.

"Told you I would win," I told him.

"Alright alright I admit it you beat me. But don't get too used to it," he said.

"Oh, I'm already used to it," I said laughing. He started to laugh with me as we walked into the school. As soon as I walked in everyone was staring at me.

"Well, I'll catch up with you later. I have to go to the office to pick up my schedule and find my locker," I said to him awkwardly when we were in front of the office.

"Okay I'll see you later, Jenny. Oh and my locker number is 256, if you're looking for me," he said going to his locker.

"Okay see you later, Jack," I said going into the office.

I walked into the office and went up to the lady at the front desk. She was typing something on the computer when I went up to her.

"Can I help you," she asked me.

"Um I'm a new student and I was wondering if I could get me schedule and locker number." "Oh yes, your that new student, Jenny Castro. I'm Ms. Walker, the secretary," she said offering me her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Walker," I said shaking her hand. When she let go she opened a drawer in her desk and started looking for my file. I heard the bell ring so I knew I would be a few minutes late to class. She finally found my file and found my schedule.

"Here you go Jenny. Oh the bell already rang so I'll show you to your class. What's your first class?"

"Music," I said looking at my schedule.

"Right this way," she said gesturing me to follow her.

"Wait. Don't I need to go to my locker first?"

"Oh you won't need to go to your locker for this class," she explained.

"Oh. Okay," I said following her to the classroom.

When we got to the class room she opened the door and walked into the class room. "Can I help you, Ms. Walker," the teacher asked.

"Yes, Mr. Williams, you can. The new student Jenny is here and her first class is music."

"Oh alright, bring her in," Mr. Williams said.

"Come on in Jenny," she said ushering me into the class room.

I walked in and Ms. Walker said, "Class, this is our new student, Jenny Castro. So please make her feel welcome. Are you sure you don't want someone to show you around?"

"Yeah, I have a friend that goes here," I said walking into the class room.

"Well alright then. Have a nice day Jenny," Ms. Walker said walking out of the class room. "Alright Jenny welcome to Seaford High, I and Mr. Williams, the music teacher. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to, Mr. Williams." I started looking around the room, noticed that there were no desks, just chairs, instruments lining the walls, and finally getting a look at my peers. I was surprised to see Jack and Kim were in this class. I wondered if they were in all my classes. "Well, is there anyone you know already or have a specific place you want to sit," Mr. Williams asked me.

"Well, actually I do know Jack."

"Alright then, um Sidney could you please move and sit next to Derek."

"Okay Mr. Williams," Sidney said moving next to some jock I assumed was Derek.

"Alright Jenny since your new I'll tell you how things are done around here. First we start out with one student singing a song; it can be a song you wrote or karaoke. Since you're new I'll let you go first. So which would you like to do," Mr. Williams asked me.

"I'll sing one of my own songs," I told him.

"Alright then, you can use any instrument you like," he said.

"Thank you," I said grabbing a guitar, my song book, and walking up to the front of the class. "This song was dedicated to my old friend, who really liked a guy, and they started dating, but she caught him cheating on her so she asked me to write a song for her. This song is called The Story of Us.

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us

how we met and sparks flew instantly

and people would say they're the lucky ones

I used to know my place was a spot next to you

now I'm searching the room for an empty seat

cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

oh a simple complication miscommunications

lead to fall out

so many things that I wish you knew

so many walls up I can't break though

now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

and you're not speaking

and I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me yeah

I don't know what to say

since the twist of faith when it all broke down

and the story of us looks a looks a lot like a tragedy now

next chapter

how'd we end up this was see me nervously pulling at my clothes

and trying to look busy

and you're doing your best to avoid me

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us

how I was losing my mind when I saw you here

but you held your pride like you should've held me

oh I'm sacred to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing

I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how

I've never heard silence quite this loud

now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

and we're not speaking

and I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me

yeah I don't know what to say since the twist of faith

when it all broke down

and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

*instrumental*

this is looking like a contest of who could act like they cared less

but I liked it better when you were on my side

the battle's in your hands now

but I would lay my armor down

if you say you'd rather love then fight

so many things that you wished I knew

but the story of us might be ending soon

now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

and we're not speaking

and I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me

yeah but I don't know what to say since the twist of faith when it all broke down

and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy

now now now

and we're not speaking and I'm dying to know

is killing you like it's killing me

yeah and I don't know what to say since the twist of faith

cause we're going down and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

the end.

When I finished everyone was looking at me, not saying anything. "Was I really that bad," I said in my head. Then Jack started clapping then everyone started clapping. I started smiling so big I felt like my eyes were smiling too.

"That was just marvelous Jenny. Nice job," Mr. Williams said walking up to me.

"Thank you Mr. Williams," I said putting the guitar back on the stand.

"And you wrote that song all by yourself," Mr. Williams asked me.

"Yeah, but like I said it was dedicated to a friend," I answered him.

"It was still a nice song," Mr. Williams said.

"You can go take your seat now, Jenny," Mr. Williams told me.

"Okay," I said grabbing my song book and going back to my seat next to Jack in the back of the classroom.

"That was a really good song Jenny," Jack whispered to me as I sat down.

"Thanks Jack," I whispered back. We weren't really paying attention to Mr. Williams because he was talking about musical theory, Jack and I already know tons about because we both love music.

"So who was that friend your song was dedicated to," Jack asked me.

"Melanie," I replied.

"Wait you mean Mike cheated on her," he asked me in misbelieve.

I just nodded. "What!? They were perfect for each other!"

"That's what I said to her when she told me."

"I can't believe Mike would do that, he loved her. He told me himself."

"I can't believe he did it either."

After about 30 minutes the bell rang.

"Alright class, you are dismissed. Oh and don't forget you have a test on musical theory on Wednesday. Jenny, you are dismissed from the test," said Mr. Williams.

"Oh it's okay I can take the test. I know loads about musical theory," I explained to him.

"Oh alright then." After that I walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Jack wait up," I called walking up to him.

"Oh hey," he said to him.

"Where's Kim," I asked him.

"I don't know. I tried to talk to her, but she just ignored me and walked away.

"Why would she ignore you? I thought she was one of your best friends."

"I don't know. Maybe she just wants to be alone."

"Oh okay then."

"Hey can I see your schedule," I asked him.

"Yeah sure," he said pulling his schedule out of his backpack and handing it to me. After I was done comparing our schedules, I smiled.

"Why are you smiling," Jack asked me.

"Because we have all our classes together," I answered him.

"Awesome," he said.

"So what's your locker number," he asked me.

"Um locker 255, right next to you," I replied looking at my schedule.

"Oh cool. Our lockers are right here," he said when we stopped in front of blue lockers.

"Wow actual lockers this time. At our old school they gave us cubbies, but called them "lockers", but they were really cubbies (**A/N that actually is how it is at my school, but just junior high has "lockers".)**," I said looking at the lockers. I opened my locker and put in some books that I didn't need right now.

"So what class do we have next," I asked him when I finished putting my books in.

"English, then we have a 30 minute brake," he told me.

"Okay cool," I said. Then the bell rang signaling that we had to get to class in one minute.

"We better get to class. We don't want to be late. If you're late you have to pay a dollar to the "late jar".

"Then we better get going," I said. We were about to start walking, when everyone started rushing to their classes.

"How are we going to get to class with all these people," I asked Jack.

"Come on, follow me," he said grabbing my hand.

"What do you mean- Ah," I didn't get to finish my sentence because he started running. We had to dodge tons of people. "How far is this classroom," I asked myself in my head. We finally got there just in time. When we walked into the classroom the teacher saw us she said, "You must be the new student, Jenny Castro."

"Yup. That's me," I said.

"Jack, is this a new love intrest," she asked Jack catching sight of our intertwined hands. He looked at her confused then looked down at our hands and noticed that he was still holding my hand. He pulled away and I saw a light blush on his cheeks.

"No Ms. Judy, this is my old friend," he explained.

"Oh alright then. Take your seats. Jenny, you may sit next to Jack if you like," she said to me.

"Okay thanks," I said to Ms. Judy. I followed Jack to our seats and sat down. After class was finished Ms. Judy dismissed us. I was walking with Jack back to our lockers.

"So how's your first day been," Jack asked me.

"Pretty good," I replied when we got to our lockers.

When we were done putting our things away we went to go sit by the stairs.

"Hey Jack, hey Jenny," Milton said to us, followed by Jerry, Eddie, and Kim.

"Hey guys," Jack greeted them.

"Kim, I feel like I haven't seen you all day," I said to her.

"Yeah, I've been busy with school work," she said. I just nodded. Then they sat down. I pulled out my song book/journal and looked at some old songs I wrote when I heard the sound of books crashing to the floor. I looked up and saw a boy who had fear written all over his face and his legs were shaking.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you little punk," The boy who I recocnized as Derek, from music class, shouted at him smacking the boy's books out of his hand.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I d-d-didn't see you there," the boy stuttered.

"Are you calling me small!?"

The boy's eyes grew wide.

"N-n-no I wasn't saying that at all i-i-it's just that- "

"N-n-no," Derek said in a mocking tone and started laughing, so his friends started laughing to.

The boy just looked down, sad.

Derek and his friends stopped laughing and he shouted, "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

The boy just kept looking down.

"Hey! I said 'look at me when I'm talking to you'," Derek shouted again.

The boy didn't move a muscle.

"I said 'look at me when I'm talking to you," Derek said sternly, picking the boy up by the collar then dropping him on the ground.

The boy finally looked up.

As soon as he looked up Derek punched him.

"Don't ever make me repeat myself again," Derek yelled at him.

I couldn't take this anymore.

"Hey! Stop it," I said to him standing up.

"Jenny, no," Milton whispered to me.

"I got this," I said to him.

"Oh yeah. What's a musical prodigy gonna do, sing a song," he said.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that," Jack said quietly.

I started to get angry because I'm tired of people thinking I'm useless just because I'm a musical prodigy.

"A musical prodigy is going to do this," I said doing a round house kick to his temple (side of then head).

He stumbled back pressing his hand to his head where I kicked him. I turned around walking to where the boy was to help him up, when I stopped and grabbed Derek's hand twisting it and turning around. I heard people gasp and some people were mumbling. I kicked him in the stomach making him stumble back again. Then his two friends came at me and I took them both down at the same time. EASY! Then Derek got up again. He punched aiming for my head. I dodged it easily, grabbed his hand again, but this time I took him down and he stayed down. After that everyone started clapping. I went over to the boy who was just sitting there staring at me. I helped him up, gathered his things, and handed them to him.

"I'm Jenny," I said to him sticking my hand out.

"Kyle," he said shaking my hand.

"You want to hang out with me and my friends," I asked him.

"Sure,' he replied.

I started walking to my friends with Kyle behind me.

"Jenny! Are you okay," Jack asked me.

"Yes I'm fine Jack," I told him.

"Okay good. Who is this," he asked me catching sight of Kyle.

"oh this is Kyle. I invited him to hang out with us, if that's okay with you guys."

"I'll cool with it. What about you guys," he asked Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Kim. They just nodded.

"Cool. And um Kyle this is Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie," I said pointing to each one of them. Then I sat down in my spot again.

Third Person POV

After Jenny sat down she started to look at her song book again. She thought the day was going to be normal from now on, but little did she know that one of The Black Dragons was watching her.

**A/N: Here is chapter 5. I'm pretty sure that this was my longest chapter yet. 6 pages! Well one page is just song lyrics so it's more like 5 pages. It's still 5 pages! I might not be able update that much because I'm on the volleyball team, I have karate, guitar, and piano, and I'm on the academic decathalon team so I have to study a lot, and I'm doing a individual event so I have to study really hard. Sorry. **

**-Percy Jackson Fan 29**


	6. Chapter 6: School and Dragons Part II

Jack POV

When Jenny stood up to Derek I didn't try to stop her because I knew she could take him down. When Derek said 'what's a musical prodigy gonna do, sing a song?' I knew he was in trouble because Jenny HATED people thinking she was useless because she was musical prodigy. Then she took him down.

The bell just rang and we are on our way to math class. And I'm dragging Jenny again because everyone was rushing to class again. We made it just in time.

"You must be the new student Jenny," Mrs. Hyland said when she saw us. "I'm Mrs. Hyland, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Jenny.

"You can sit with Jack if you like," said Mrs. Hyland.

"Okay," she replied. And I led her to our seats. Math was pretty boring and we didn't have any math homework. After about an hour the bell rang.

"Alright class you are dismissed," Mrs. Hyland said. Jenny and I walked back to our lockers in comfortable silence. We got to our lockers, put our things away, and walked to the cafeteria. After we got our lunch we sat down at the regular table. The rest of the gang was already there. "Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hey," they said.

"So what's up," I asked them sitting down.

"Well Derek got detention for a week because of what he did to Kyle," Milton said.

"Well at least the hallways will be safe," said Jenny.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Hey what's up dorks," Frank said coming up to us. I rolled my eyes and said, "What do you want Frank?"

"I wanted to talk to your friend jenny here." Jenny turned around and raised an eyebrow confused. "Why do you want to talk to me," she asked him. "I don't even know you, and I don't plan to."

"Jenny this is Frank, he's a Black Dragon," I explained to her. "Don't get caught up with him," I whispered to her. "I just wanted to ask you something," Frank said.

"Hmm…. Let me think….." Jenny said pretending to think. "No."

"Come on just a simple question."

"I said 'no'," Jenny said.

"Frank, just leave us alone," I said as Jenny and I got up to throw our lunch away. When we were walking back I saw that Jenny's song book was missing. "Jenny, where's your song book," I asked her.

"It's on the tab-," she started looking at the table. "I thought I left it on the table."

I looked over to the Black Dragons and saw Frank and the Black Dragons laughing. "Frank probably took it," I told her.

"Wow, he never takes no for an answer."

"I guess not. Stay here, I'll get it back."

"No, I'll get it."

"Let's go together," I suggested.

"Sure," she said.

Jenny POV

I can't believe Frank took my song book. The reason I don't want anyone touching my book because it's not just full of songs. It also has my private thoughts. He never takes no for an answer!

Jack and I are going to get my song book back. If we don't and he reads my book, I'll never hear the end of it.

"Frank did you take my song book," I asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Frank said trying to hide my song book behind his back.

"I can see you trying to hide it," I said pointing to his hands. "Now give it back," I said.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it? Sing a song?" That's the second time today! And you know what I've had enough of this! "I'm going to do this," I said stepping on his foot making him double over in pain. I grabbed my book as he bent over. "Come on Jack, let's go," I said as Frank started to get up. As we turned around he tried to punch both of us, but we caught both his wrists and said, "You probably shouldn't have done that." We twisted him around and kicked him in the stomach making him stumble backwards. The other Black Dragons just backed away cautiously. "Don't take my book ever again," I told Frank sternly. After that Jack and I Went to our lockers and grabbed our books. The rest of the day went by slowly. "So, what do you want to do today," I asked Jack.

"Well do you want to go karate practice?"

"Sure." So we took off on our skateboards toward the mall.

**A/N- Here's chapter 6. Chapter 5 was actually supposed to be School and Dragons part I. Sorry about that. Sorry I haven't had much time to update. I've been busy with school and sports. We have to write a 5 paragraph research paper for our science project and we have to fill out these packets that are really confusing! Anyways, we finally won a volleyball game! Yay! I was going to update last Monday, but we went on a field trip to The California Science Center and I was really tired afterwards, but I had a lot of fun. Sorry. At least I finished chapter 6 on the bus. I already started writing chapter 7, but I have to wait for my friends' OCs' because they wanted to be in it. Who else saw Skyfall? I just watched it today and it was AWESOME! Who else got Taylor Swift's new album Red? I got it and I loved it! What's your favorite song on Red or by her? My favorite song on Red is Holy Ground and Red. Well until next time. **

**-Percy Jackson Fan 29**


	7. Chapter 7: Smoothies and Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

Jenny POV

Practice went the same as yesterday. We did some forms and then sparred. Practice just ended. "Hey, Jenny, they opened a new smoothie place called Twisters (1). Do you want to go there," Jack asked me.

"Jack, are you asking me out on a date," I asked him teasingly.

"Oh! N-n-no… I-I-I," he stuttered nervously.

"Calm down," I interrupted. "I was just kidding," I told him.

"Oh okay," he said sounding relived. I just laughed. After a few more minutes we reached Twisters. When we walked in I was surprised to see Jack and I's old friends Abby, Zoe, and Ally. Abby had long black hair and brown eyes. She was short for her age. She was wearing shorts, and off the shoulder top, and toms. Zoe had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was also short. She was wearing shorts, a tank top, and sandals. Ally had long blond hair and hazel eyes. She was pretty tall for her age. She was wearing shorts, a T-shirt, and sandals.

"Hey, Jack, isn't that Abby, Zoe, and Ally," I asked him pointing to where they were sitting. He turned around, saw them, and said, "Yeah, I think that is them."

"Hey, Abby, Zoe, Ally," I called. They turned around and as soon as they saw us their eyes grew wide.

"Jack, Jenny, is that really you," Zoe asked us.

"Yeah it's us," said Jack walking up to them.

"What are you guys doing here," I asked then hugging each one of them.

"Well we came here to visit Ally's grandma," Abby explained.

"I didn't know your grandma lived here Ally," I said.

"Yeah she just moved here last summer," Ally explained.

"Cool," I said.

"So you guys want to sit with us and catch up," Zoe asked us.

"Uh sure," I answered.

"Here, I'll get us some smoothies. What do you want Jenny," Jack asked me.

"Whatever's fine," I answered.

"Okay," he said getting in line. As soon as I sat down Abby, Zoe, and Ally stopped sipping their smoothies and leaned over the table staring at me with large eye, like I was the most interesting person in the world.

"What," I asked them. They turned to each other and Zoe said, "Well?

"Well what," I asked her.

"Are you and Jack going out," Ally asked.

"No," I told her. "Besides, he doesn't even like me."

"Oh, come on. He totally likes you. He knows everything about you. From your favorite color to your shoe size," Abby said.

"Well, he does know everything about me, but no, he doesn't like me. I think he like someone else and I fell like he's always seen me as a sister," I told her.

"Well do you like him," Zoe asked suggestively. I hesitated to answer, but when I was about to, I was cut off by Ally asking, "Wait a minute. Who's this other person you think he likes?"

I was about to answer when Jack came back. "Here you go Jenny. I got you a strawberry-banana smoothie. I know it's your favorite."

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem. So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Just girl stuff," I answered before anyone else. He just nodded. Ally mouthed 'This isn't over.' I just tilted my head as if to say 'really?' She just looked away. We spent the rest of the time catching up. When we finished our smoothies Jack asked if we wanted to go to the arcade. We all agreed and took off toward the arcade.

"This is the arcade," Jack said as we walked in.

"Cool," Zoe said.

"Yeah, totally awesome," Ally agreed. We walked around a bit when I noticed that Ally, Zoe and Ally were gone.

"Hey Jack, where did Abby, Zoe, and Ally go," I asked him.

He turned around and saw that they weren't there.

"They probably went to go play some girly game," he suggested.

"Probably,' I said shrugging.

"You wanna try this game called Immortal Slayer? It's the best game ever," jack said.

"Sure."

He led me to a cool looking game and put a dollar in the machine.

"So how do you play," I asked him.

"Well, it's kind of like Kinect. Just fight like you would in a regular fight," he explained.

"Alright," I said. This was going to be fun.

We had our fair share of wins and Immortal Slayer was really fun. Jack was right; it's the best game ever. But the whole time I kept hearing giggling and camera snaps (2).

"Hey Jack, do you hear that," I asked him.

"Hear what," he asked confused. Then it suddenly stopped.

"Never mind," I said returning back to the game.

After a few more minutes Jack suggested we take a break. We went up to the cash register and asked for two sodas.

"Thanks," Jack said giving the cashier the money.

"No problem," he said.

We walked to a table and sat down. Then Abby, Zoe, and Ally sat down with us.

"Where have you guys been," I asked them.

"Just around," Ally answered.

"Okay," Jack said awkwardly.

"So what did you guys do," Zoe asked us.  
"We played this game called Immortal Slayer. You guys should try it. It's awesome," I said.

"Maybe we will," Abby said. Jack's phone "dinged" indicating he got a text. He pulled his phone out and checked the text.

"Hey, I have to go. My mom said she needs me at home," he said.

"Oh okay. See you tomorrow," I told him giving him a hug. Then I heard a camera snap again. When we pulled away he left and I sat back down. As soon as he got outside Abby, Zoe, and Ally started laughing like crazy. I just rolled my eyes and continued sipping my soda.

**A/N- Here's chapter 7. Please don't kill me because I haven't updated in a while. I had a small case of writers block, but it's all good now. Even though I have a week off school I still might not be able to update this week because I have to read **_**Johnny Tremain**_** by the end of Thanksgiving for Academic Decathlon and then I have to make note cards for specific pages. Sorry. At least volleyball season is over so I might have some more time to update.**

**(1)- I'm not sure if this is a real smoothie place or not, my friend and I just came up with it.**

**(2)- You probably already guessed it, but in case you didn't, Abby, Zoe, and Ally were the ones giggling and taking pictures of them.**

**Now to answer some reviews, wow, I never thought I would get to this!**

**Guest: You will find out in the end if Kick will prevail or not.**

**gm wong (Guest): I guess we do share the same interest. What do you think? I'm trying to keep it a surprise.**

**Lassie0811: Thank you so much! Your review made me smile.**

**kickforever (Guest): You probably aren't reading this right now, but I was a little sad to find out that you aren't going to read my story because it ****might**** not be Kick. But you'll never find out if it will be Kick or not because you're not going to be reading my story anymore. If you don't want to read my story anymore than fine, I know it's good because all of the people I've showed it to have said it's really good. If you aren't going to read my story anymore then it's your loss. I'm sorry if that sounds a little harsh, but that's just how I feel.**

**SwiftStar1: Thank you also. Your review also made me smile. **


	8. Chapter 8: Music and More Questions

Chapter 8: Music and More Questions

**Please read A/N at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickn' It**

Jenny POV

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday went by in a flash. Today was finally Friday! Then it's spring break! And I have my favorite class today, Music! And Mr. Williams told me that I aced my musical theory test! Right now Jack, Kim, and I are talking in the back of the classroom waiting for class to start. Then I saw Kyle walk in. "Hey Kyle, I didn't know you were in music," I said to him.

"No, I actually just switched to music today," Kyle explained.

"Oh, cool, you're going to love it here," I said. Then Mr. Williams walked into the classroom and the bell rang. "Alright class, take your seats," Mr. Williams said. "Ah, I see we have a new student in this class," Mr. Williams said catching site of Kyle.

"Yeah, I transferred from Home Ec. to music," Kyle explained.

"Alright then, I'll tell you how things are done around here," Mr. Williams said then explained everything to him.

"I'll do some karaoke," Kyle said. Then he sang some song by some guy named Ricky Weaver. When he was done we all clapped and then he sat in the back with Kim, Jack, and I.

"Alright class, over spring break you and a partner will write a song and then perform for the fund raiser after break," Mr. Williams said. Half the class cheered while the other half groaned. "And I will assign you partners," Mr. Williams said grabbing his clipboard and started checking off names.

"Okay, Sidney you're with Maddie, Jake you're with Jim, Kim you're with Jenny, Jack, I'll put you with Kyle if that's alright."

"Yeah, sure, it's fine," Jack said.

"Okay then Jack you're with Kyle." And so on. Mr. Williams then gave us the rest of the period to work on our songs. Kim and I sat together and I pulled out my song book. We got about a quarter of the song when the bell rang signaling the end of the period. "Do you want to come over by my house after school and try to finish the song," I asked Kim.

"Sure," she replied simply.

*After School, At Jenny's House*

Jenny POV

Kim just texted me and told me she would be over in a few minutes. I was really happy that I got paired up with Kim; she seems really cool. After about 10 minutes the doorbell rang. "Who's that," my mom asked me.

"Kim, I invited her over to work on our song," I told her.

"Oh, alright then," my mom said.

I walked to the door and there was Kim. "Hey, Kim," I said.

"Hey," she answered simply.

"Come on in," I said to her. "Do you want to go to the music room and work on the song," I asked her.

"Sure," she said.

I led her up the stairs and to the music room, which was huge. We had a bunch of instruments and some recording equipment.

"Whoa," Kim said when she walked in. "This place is huge!"

"I know right," I said laughing and walking to the couch. She laughed too and sat down next to me. I pulled out my songbook and we go to work. We finished writing the lyrics, but we still needed to work on the music.

"It's getting pretty late. I guess I should be getting home now," Kim said.

"Alright," I said. "When do you want to finish the song," I asked her walking down stairs.

"I don't know. I'll text you when I can," she said.

"Okay."

"So, who are you thinking about asking to spring formal," Kim asked me.

"I'm not sure," I told her honestly.

"Who are you thinking about asking," I asked her.

"Well… I'm thinking about asking-," she didn't get to finish because her phone started ringing. She answered it and replied with a simple 'Okay mom.'

"That was my mom. She wants me to get home now," she told me.

"Alright, see you later," I said.

"See ya," she said walking out the door. I closed the door and went up to my room. I got ready for bed and lied down. My last thought before I fell asleep was the question 'Who will I ask to spring formal?'

**A/N- Here's chapter 8! You guys probably want to kill me for not updating, but I've been really busy and had a little case of writers block. To all you R5 fans reading this, I can't wait for their Ep 'Loud' to come out in February. I can't wait to learn all the songs on guitar. And I just learned the acoustic version of 'Christmas is Coming'. **

**This is kinda important. I'm going to let you guys choose the song Kim and Jenny sing. Please choose from these songs:**

**22-TaylorSwift**

**Make it in America- Victoria Justice**

**Oath-Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G.**

**Ready or Not-Bridget Mendler**

**Please choose!**

**I don't really have any reviews to answer so until next time.**

**-Percy Jackson Fan 29**


	9. Chapter 9: The Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickn' it or any songs I use**

**Important A/N at the bottom**

Jenny POV

Today was finally Friday again, the day we all perform out songs. Kim and I practiced really hard over spring break. I loved out song. Right now Jack, Kyle, Kim, and I are talking the back of the music room waiting for Mr. Williams to tell us when the concert for the fundraiser starts. After about 10 minutes Mr. Williams walked in and told us the concert for the fundraiser was about to start. We all walked out of the music room and into the courtyard of the school. There were light hanging from trees, students sitting in front of the stage, tables filled with snacks, everything looked amazing.

"Whoa," I said walking into the courtyard.

"I know right," Jack said. Then we all chose a spot to sit in, in front of the stage. Mr. Williams walked onto the stage and said, "Alright, first up is Sidney and Maddie."

We all cheered as Maddie and Sidney walked onto the stage.

When they finished we all clapped and they got off the stage. Then after a few more performances it was finally Kim and I's turn. We were second to last.

"Up next is Kim Crawford and Jenny Castro," Mr. Williams said then walked off the stage. Kim and I walked on stage and I said, "Hey, what's up? I'm Jenny."

Then Kim said, "And I'm Kim."

Then we both said, "And this song is called Oath."

(Jenny=_Italics _Kim=Underlined Both=**Bold**) (1)

_Yo, my best friend, best friend, till the very end Cuz best friends, don't have to pretend you need a hand and I'm right there right beside you you in the dark I'll be the bright light to guide you_

'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts and don't forget all the trouble we got into we got something you can undo, do

_Laughing so damn hard, crashed your dad's new car, all the scars we share_

I promise, I swear

**Wherever you go, just always remember, that you got a home for now and forever, and if you get low, just call me whenever, this is my oath to you, wherever you go just always remember, you're never alone, we're birds of a feather and we'll never change, no matter the weather, this is my oath to you **

_I know I drive crazy, mm, sometimes, I know I call you lazy, and that's most times, but you complete me and that's no lie, you are my tuxedo and I'm your bowtie_

We in the car sing, sing, singing our song, rocking the building, tear it down, like we're king kong, and in my eyes, you could do, do, no wrong, you go the best friend sing, sing along

_Laughing so damn hard, crashed your dad's new car, all the scars we share_

I promise, I swear

**Wherever you go, just always remember, that you got a home for now and forever, and if you get low, just call me whenever, this is my oath to you, wherever you go just always remember, you're never alone, we're birds of a feather and we'll never change, no matter the weather, this is my oath to you**

_I'll never let you go_

**Whoa, this is my oath to you, whoa**

Just thought that you should know

**Whoa, this is my oath to you**

***Short instrumental***

Wherever you go just always remember

_(Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)_

**that you got a home for now and forever, and if you get low, just call me whenever, this is my oath to you, wherever you go just always remember, you're never alone, we're birds of a feather and we'll never change, no matter the weather, this is my oath to you**

Whoa

_You should know, you should know, you should know yeah_

**Whoa this is my oath to you, wherever you go just always remember, you're never alone, we're birds of a feather and we'll never change, no matter the weather, this is my oath to you**

When we finished we got a standing ovation! When everyone was done clapping we walked off stage and everyone came up to us and said that they love our song. Once everyone settled down Kim and I sat back down. Mr. Williams walked on stage again and said, "Okay next is our last performance of the day. Up next is Jack Anderson (2) and Kyle Cael."

**Here's chapter 9. Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter is Jack and Kyle's song. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had to do my science project and report cards came out! I made principal's honor roll again! Yay! And for all you Austin & Ally fans who might be reading this when I saw the promo for Girlfriends & Girlfriends (I saw it before they aired it on TV) I was really happy that Auslly was finally going to happen, but then I saw a spoiler video and I was crying. If you want to see the spoiler video, go on YouTube and search: Girlfriends and Girl friends ending. Anyways for all R5 fans who might be reading this, did you see R5 on the Skating & Gymnastics Spectacular? If you missed it, don't worry it's on YouTube. I loved Fallin' For You! It's my new favorite song! If you haven't heard it look it up! Also I ordered the laminate for Loud which comes out on Feb. 19 and the R5 pick necklace! And yes I am obsessed with R5. And I forgot to put this on the last chapter: I bet you guys want to know who Kim was talking about (asking to formal). You guys probably already know who she was talking about though. And yes I do take karate and weapons (bo staff, nun chuck, tonfa, si, etc.) so I try to incorporate my karate knowledge into some action scenes. **

***IMPORTANT***

**I'm going to let you guys choose Jack and Kyle's song**

**Cali Girls – R5**

**Take You There – R5**

**Crazy 4 You –R5**

**What Do I Have To Do – R5**

**Yes they are all by R5. I would put Fallin' For You, but I have a different plan for that song.**

**Oath won! Sorry to those who voted for 22. Actually 22 and Oath were tied so I asked my friends and Oath won.**

**I'm not sure what Jack's actual last name is so if you know it could you please PM or review. Thanks**

**Now to answer some reviews. To be honest I get scared/happy reading reviews**

**Guest: I never said it was Kick**

**1disneyfan1234: Thank you. Your review made me smile. **

**ruzza123: Thanks**

**Ninjawannabe (Guest): Jenny has long dark brown, almost black, hair, about 5'3, kind of a tomboy/girly girl but mostly tomboy, dark brown, almost black, eyes, and usually just wears converse**

**And one more thing to add to this long A/N if you review as a guest, please log in or put a specific name, well not exactly specific, just something other than guest because I like to give people recognition and if I answer your review you'll know which one you are. Thanks. Until next time.**

**-Percy Jackson Fan 29**


	10. Chapter 10: Another song and hugs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any songs I use!**

After Kim and Jenny it was finally Kyle and me's turn. I'm not sure if we can top Kim and Jenny, but it's worth a shot.

Kyle and I walked on stage and I said, "I'm Jack."

"And I'm Kyle," Kyle said.

And we both said, "This song is called Crazy 4 U"

(_Jack=Italic_ Kyle=Underline **Both=Bold**)

_I played it safe, I kept my foot up on the break, I never really took a chance in life, and didn't for today_

Oh girl and then I met you, opened my eyes to something new, you know you set me free like no one else, and got me acting a foo

_Don't you know you changed my life girl 'cause now living and it feels so right, yeah_

**You've got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane, you got me jumping out of aeroplanes, whoa, and that's why, I'm crazy its true, hey, crazy 4 u, you've me base jump livin' and I can't look down, you know you short circuit my brain, whoa, I can't lie, I'm crazy it's true, hey, crazy 4 u**

_Skinny dipping in the pool, or making out up on the roof (1)_

You're unpredictable, and girl that's what, that's what I love about you

_Don't you know you changed my life girl 'cause now living and it feels so right, yeah_

**You've got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane, you got me jumping out of aeroplanes, whoa, and that's why, I'm crazy its true, hey, crazy 4 u, you've me base jump livin' and I can't look down, you know you short circuit my brain, whoa, I can't lie, I'm crazy it's true, hey, crazy 4 u**

_I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you, without a parachute_

And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew, whoa

_Don't you know you changed my life girl 'cause now living and it feels so right, yeah_

**You've got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane, you got me jumping out of aeroplanes, whoa, and that's why, I'm crazy its true, hey, crazy 4 u, you've me base jump livin' and I can't look down, you know you short circuit my brain, whoa, I can't lie, I'm crazy it's true, hey, crazy 4 u, I'm crazy it's true, crazy 4 u!(2)**

When we finished the crowd when crazy! Apparently we can top Kim and Jenny. Once the crowd died down a little bit, Kyle and I got off the stage. Then Mr. Williams walked on stage and said, "Well that was the end of the concerts. Enjoy the rest of the fundraiser and don't forget to donate."

Once Kyle and I emerged from backstage we were immediately bombarded with comments. Once everyone cleared I walked over to Jenny and tapped on her shoulder and she turned around and said, "Hey!" She was about to hug me, but someone stepped in front of her and hugged me. I was shocked for a second. Once I realized what was happening I pulled away got a look of their face. It was none other than…

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Who hugged Jack? Well you'll find out in the next chapter! Sorry it's so short. I wanted to leave it at the cliff hanger. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was going to update this weekend, but on Saturday I went to my friend's party which was AWESOME! But I was kind of sad that the guy I liked didn't ask me to dance. But I still had fun. But I'm not really sure I like him anymore because most of the girls in my class like him and there aren't that many girls in my class. And my "best friend" doesn't even help me; she helps my other friend that likes him. And when my "best friend" and my other friend are hanging out, it's like they're the only ones hanging out and no one else and they always leave me out. And last year my "best friend" and my other friend (a different friend) would always leave me out and ditch me or they would say they're going to go somewhere and be right back, but not come back until like 30 minutes. And she made me promise not to leave her out and ditch her and she promised too. And she'd always get on me for breaking my promise when all I did was talk to someone else. And as you can see she broke her promise. And (I didn't actually say this to her because I don't want to start any drama) I was like so she can break her promises freely and I can't? And when we would get in fights she said that I was the drama queen just because I didn't talk to her, but she's the one who always goes off and cried about it to somebody. Anyways, sorry for ranting. I just had to get that out. Anyways I think I might like someone else. He's really nice and funny, but he's like really short XD. I know it doesn't matter, but if I told my friends (I only told one of my friends) they would be like "What?! But he's so short" But I don't know. But I did dance with him like 3 times. Sorry again, you guys probably don't really care, but I just had to get that out too. Anyways on a happier note; I'm going to an R5 concert! Ahhhhhh! I can't wait! And I got VIP tickets! And my friend is coming with me! I can't wait! **

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**Guest: Um you totally ignored my other authors note. I asked if you could pleas log in or put in a different name other than guest. And you didn't have to say it like that. You could have just said "I think that you should make your text more spaced out" or something.**

**KidMind-TeenLife: Thanks!**

**Guest: You also ignored my other authors note. And you're a smart cookie. That's all I'm going to say. Smart cookie.**

**Guest: You ignored my other authors note too. But I'll forgive you because I loved your review. Thank you very much. You made me smile. :D**

**AGAIN PLEASE LOG IN OR PUT IN A DIFFERENT NAME OTHER THAN GUEST!**

**Also if you want to follow me on Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr**

**Twitter: Guitarplyer322**

**Instagram: musicplayer921**

**Tumblr: musicplayer921**

**And my Twitter and Instgram are private. I basically let anyone follow me; I just like to know who. And if you could please comment what your username is because I have like 18 follow request on Instagram and I have no clue who they are.**

**And to put an end to another long A/N until next time!**

**-Percy Jackson Fan 29 **


	11. Hugs, Jealousy, Threats, and Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It!

Last time:

_She was about to hug me, but someone stepped in front of her and hugged me. I was shocked for a second. One I realized what was happening I pulled away and got a look of their face. It was none other than….._

Jack POV

It was none other than Donna Tobin.(1) She thinks I still like her and she's still trying to get me to be her boyfriend. I was kind of cute at first, but now it's just creepy.

"Oh, hi, Donna," I said awkwardly.

"Hi Jack," Donna said batting her eyelashes flirtatiously and ignoring Jenny.

"Um hi," Jenny said poking her head around Donna's shoulder.

"Oh hi," Donna said slightly annoyed. Then she turned her head back to me.

"Jenny this is Donna, Donna this is Jenny," I said.

"Nice to meet you," Jenny said.

"You too," Donna said not bothering to look at Jenny.

"Oh, hey, there's Kim," Jenny said.

I gave her a look saying 'Please don't leave me'.

"I'm going to over there," Jenny said smirking.

"Bye," Donna said to Jenny. Then Jenny walked away leaving me alone with Donna.

"So, Jack, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to see a movie with me on Saturday(2)," she asked me.

"Oh sorry, but I already have plans this Saturday to hang out with the gang," I lied, but I might hang out with the gang.

"Well maybe I could hang out with guys then," she asked.

"Oh, well, I don't think you want to hang out with the guys," I said.

"Sunday then," she asked desperately.

"Sorry I have chores on Sunday," I said.

"Oh okay then," she said then walked away.

After she walked away I went to go talk to the guys.

Jenny POV (while Jack and Donna were talking)

I walked away because it was obvious I wasn't wanted and I wanted to get back at Jack for all those times he's pulled pranks on me.

"Hey Kim," I said.

"Oh, hey, I thought you were with Jack," Kim said.

"Nah, I left him with some girl named Donna Tobin. What's up with her anyways," I asked Kim.

"This one day he put a note in her locker saying that he liked her or something. Then when she went to go talk to him he threw up on her shoes," Kim explained.

"And she still likes him after he threw up on her shoes," I asked.

"Yup. Jack's sort of the "heart throb" of the school," Kim said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured," I said.

"Well I'll be right back, I'm going to get some punch and be right back," Kim said.

I nodded and she walked away.

(After Donna walked away)

Then I saw Donna walking up to me looking slightly angry.

"Oh, hey, Donna," I said.

"Oh, cut the act Castro," she said angrily.

"Excuse me," I said confused.

"Stay away from Jack. He's mine," she said threateningly.

"Um, since when is Jack "yours"," I said putting air quotes around 'yours', "he's no ones."

"Just stay away from him!"

"Why? And give me a good reason. Not just "because I said so"," I said.

"Stay away from him, or else," she said threateningly again.

"Or else what," I asked challengingly.

"Or else….. Or else," she shouted then stomped away.

I just rolled my eyes at her. Then my phone rang.

Jack POV

"Hey guys I'll be right back. I'm going to go get some punch," I said then walked away.

I was about to reach the punch table when Kim bumped into me.

"Oh sorry Kim," I said.

"It's cool. Have you seen Jenny," she asked me.

"No I thought she was with you," I said.

"She was, but I went to get some punch and when I came back she was gone and now I can't find her," she explained.

"Want me to help you," I asked her.

"Sure," she said. Then we took off in opposite directions.

First I checked the music room and didn't find her. Then I ran to out lockers and didn't find her either. Then I checked all the other class rooms until I came back to the music room. I was about to get sit down on the stairs when I saw that Jenny was already there. She looked really sad and looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong," I asked sitting down next to her. She was about to say something when the rest of the gang ran through the doors.

"Oh, you found her," Kim said sitting on Jenny's other side.

"You guys were looking for me," Jenny asked.

"Yeah after I told you I was going to get some punch you took off," Kim said.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Jenny said looking down.

"Hey, what's wrong," Kim asked.

"My mom just called and said my little cousin Ryan was just hospitalized(3)," Jenny explained.

"Why was he hospitalized," Kim asked.

"He has cancer," Jenny said, "and they said that he might not make it."

"Hey I remember Ryan, he was like your little brother," I said.

"Yeah," Jenny said then started crying. I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her. She sobbed softly into my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"Are you going to go visit him," Milton asked.

"Over the weekend," Jenny said.

"Hey at least it's a three day weekend," Eddie said.

"Where are you going," I asked.

"Bakersfield(4)," Jenny said.

Then and idea popped into my head.

"We're coming with you," I said.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"Oh, no, I can't ask you guys to do that," Jenny said.

"Look Jenny, I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I already think of you as part of the Wasabi Warriors. And I think we really got to know each other better because of the project," Kim said.

Every one nodded in agreement.

"And since it's in Bakersfield you can show us around," Eddie said.

"And where all the cute girls hang out," Jerry said.

Jenny thought about it for a second and finally said, "Okay, I guess we're all going to Bakersfield."

"Yay," every one said.

"Thanks guys, you really helped me feel better," Jenny said.

"Aw it was nothing," Kim said then gave Jenny a hug. Then I wrapped my arms around both of them and so did everyone else.

We pulled away and spent the rest of the fundraiser talking and goofing off.

**A/N- Well here's chapter 11. Sorry, you guys probably hate me for not updating in a while, but I was busy. And I had writers block. But you know we did witness history. The first Pope to resign in over 600 years! And yes, I am catholic. And I realized that I forgot to put the footnotes for chapter 10 so here are the footnotes for CHAPTER 10!**

**I know that in the studio version they sing "midnight dipping in the pool, or sneaking out up on the roof" but I'm pretty sure the original lyrics were "skinny dipping in the pool, or making out up on the roof" because when the sing it live they say "skinny and making out" and I heard that they changed it because Disney made them because it was on the A&A sound track**

**Crazy 4 U won!**

**Now here are the footnotes for THIS CHAPTER!**

**I was going through other FanFics and saw that some people made her kind of like the bad guy so I just used her instead of adding another one of my OCs**

**Let's just say that the fundraiser is on a Tuesday**

**Some you guys might be saying "why does everything happen to Jenny" or something like that, you guys probably aren't but if you are, it's for something later**

**I chose Bakersfield because I practically know that town like the back of my hand and P.S. in later chapters when they do go to Bakersfield, all the places I mention are real!**

**Now to answer some reviews!**

**Ballen (Guest): Thank you for actually listening to me and changing you name! Here's a virtual cookie! (::)**

**Da fan (Guest): Thank you for listening to me too! (::)**

**DreamForever13: To be honest I don't really know how to create "GOOD moments" considering I'm only 12 (going to be 13 in June) and in the 7****th**** grade I don't know much about being in love with someone. But, you know, I try to create "good moments". And you never know who they might be with, I'm keeping that a mystery until the end. **

**And for any R5ers that might be reading, if you want to know how to play the acoustic version of "Loud" on guitar I put a tutorial on YouTube. You can either search Loud Acoustic – R5 – Tutorial, or you can search for my channel which is MusicPlayer921.**

**And if any of you guys are going to the LA concert on May 19****th**** tell me so we can chat! I want to meet you guys! If you look up my YouTube video you'll know what I look like.**

**Until next time! (And yes I did change my username)**

**-MusicPlayer921**


End file.
